


Segundo

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 洛基深吸一口气，将手拍到地面上。"好吧。但是你怎么知道——""我三周前锁定了你的定位，宝贝。你以为我上次为什么要冒着被你扔出去的风险?""你——""你的靴子。微小的信号发射器。没法预测当你拉着一只毛茸茸的家猫，然后消失在门廊下去扔垃圾时会穿什么，但是你大概不会赤着脚。"





	Segundo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Segundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535590) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 发生在"Lifespan"的事件一年半之后
> 
> 翻译：389  
> 校对：芝士

洛基已经独自一人在洞穴里呆上好几个小时了，突然，随着一股狂乱的气流翻卷着火焰以及岩石坠落在洞穴中，他不再一个人了。托尼·斯塔克的战甲有很多功能，但是没有 _隐蔽_ 这个选项。洛基看着金色涂装的装甲下降到山洞的中央，来自胸口反应堆的光折射在冰晶表面闪烁着刺眼的光芒。

 

当洞里另一个人靠近时，洛基在平台上挣扎着坐起来背靠在洞壁上。他手底下是柔软的填充物，这使他的挣扎变得困难，动作也显得笨拙。他试图控制自己的呼吸。

 

托尼的面甲啪地一声打开：“真没想到会见到你——”

 

“闭 _嘴_ ，斯塔克。你为什么会来这儿？”他终于坐正了。托尼，他注意到了，但并没有马上过去帮忙。

 

当托尼说话的时候，每个吐出的音节都在寒冷干燥的空气中散发出水汽，话语中带着刻意的漫不经心。“让我想想——怀着我足月宝宝的母亲把我们另外一个还在学步的孩子扔给他的史蒂夫叔叔后一言不发地消失，还有……我想想，如果我还能想起史蒂夫的描述。”托尼假装在思索。“他说这很紧急， _但斯塔克不需要知道_ 。呃……还有，你以为我不懂吗？”

 

洛基深吸一口气，把手拍在地面上。“ _好吧_ 。但是你怎么知道——”

 

"我三周前锁定了你的定位，宝贝。你以为我上次为什么要冒着被你扔出去的风险？”

 

“你——”

 

“你的靴子。微小的信号发射器。没法预测当你拉着一只毛茸茸的家猫，然后消失在门廊下去扔垃圾时会穿什么，但是你大概不会赤着脚。”

 

 _垃圾。_ 洛基怒目而视，不敢相信。“你——”

 

“别想冲我发火，宝贝。 _你_ 离开了我。”

 

洛基停顿了，因为腹部肌肉突然的抽动——另一个存在——偷走了他的呼吸。他心烦意乱，现在又被激怒，他已经忘记了距离上一次胎动过了多久。托尼的脸上难掩激动，然后开始噼里啪啦地脱掉金属手套，腿板，胸甲——把这件优秀战甲的所有部件像路边的一堆残渣一样扔在一边。等到洛基的身体再次放松的时候，托尼已经跪在他的身边，一反常态地沉默。

 

当洛基能再次正常呼吸时，托尼问道：“需要多久？直到——？”

 

洛基说话前又喘了几口气。终于：“快了。随时。最多一个小时。”

 

“哇——好吧。弗雷出也是这样出生的？”

 

洛基的身体再次产生剧烈的刺痛，这使他不禁抽气。“是的！”

 

托尼端详着他。“你就自己这样做了，”他说，语气里再次带着指责。

 

洛基眯起眼睛，示意托尼说重点。“是的，”他说。

 

托尼哼了一声，摇摇头。他的表情在他回头看洛基的时候显得忧郁。"我希望你能……"

 

“噢，闭嘴。没有地方能让我们一起迎接我们儿子的辉煌诞生，斯塔克。”

 

“‘托尼’。”

 

“史塔克。”

 

“上帝——你不光在这里生下了我们的第二个孩子，你还不会叫我的名。真的吗?”

 

洛基变得紧张起来，做了几次深呼吸。然后，他环视着托尼的脚，笨拙地扭动着试图看到他的背后。在这之后他的动作变得更加激动：“等等——为什么不穿你的盔甲？”

 

“……你现在 _才_ 注意到。”

 

“你能——你能把它穿回去吗？”

 

“你是什么意思？为什么？”

 

洛基的问题很尖锐。"如果发生什么事需要你带走这个孩子？如果我不在这里，没法把我们带回去呢?”

 

“你没有——你为什么会不在这里？你似乎……对整个过程来说是必要的。”他茫然地对着洛基和平台摆了摆手。

 

“如果我死了——”

 

托尼脸色苍白，手垂回他的大腿。“你不会的。”

 

**_“如果我真的——”_ **

 

现在，他生气了。“ ** _你不会的_** 。另外……我可以打电话求助。贾维斯。你知道的。”

 

洛基终于稳定下来了，但他看起来并没有被说动。

 

托尼怒视着他。“为什么我感觉我刚刚没有通过你随兴的测试。再一次地。如果我他妈没记错的话，你十分钟前还一个人在这里。”他嘴里嘀咕着什么，洛基可以发誓他说的是“肤浅”。

 

洛基对此不予理会。“牛头不对马嘴。你现在在这里。而且毫无准备。我以为你已经学会怎样当一个父亲了，斯塔克。”一次呼吸，或一个恳求：“……托尼。”

 

“好吧，叫一次名字——帮一个小忙，洛基。还有，顺便说一句：去你的。我是为了我们的孩子而来，也是为 _你_ 而来的。我来到这里， _为了，你_ 。去他妈的战甲。”

 

当又一次痉挛开始时，洛基的身体从平台上拱起。“你必须明白，”他喘着气。“这孩子是第一位。”

 

托尼跪在地上，慢慢靠近。“不，你必须明白。我们都是第一位。你，我，弗雷，还有这个小金块儿。新塔楼的座右铭：绝不放弃每个斯塔克（斯塔克家族齐头并进）*。”

【*英美两国都有结婚后改随夫姓的传统，所以这里托尼把洛基当做斯塔克家族的一员了。】

 

洛基不顾自己，不顾身体的别扭笑了起来。他选择忽视“斯塔克家族”的部分——不承认在托尼心中把自己当做一份子。取而代之的是：“‘金块’，是的。我们还需要决定一个——”

 

“等等——我没说一个下流的'谁是第一位（谁先高氵朝）'*的双关语却没有任何赞赏吗？真的？我这么好的。"

【* 原文”who comes first”】

 

 

“天啊，托尼。”再一次痛苦的停顿。洛基用他的手掌遮住脸，手指按压着头皮—这次同样—这是他最后一次这样独自安抚自己。因为这一次，托尼伸出了手，握住他的一只手，把另一只手的手指伸进了洛基的头发。

 

他手指用力地按压转移了洛基的注意——其中一些——对痛苦的注意，使他转而注意起另一个男人。他抬起头，对上托尼的眼睛，看到因为自己的虚弱而扭曲的脸。

 

托尼就像能读懂他的想法一样——接着，他开起了玩笑，因为他在此时此刻很可能会这么做——那个凡人温柔地笑了起来。“好的，宝贝——温度计快要从火鸡里蹦出来了。所以……你需要我做什么？”

【* 烹饪火鸡时会用到温度计查看是否熟透。】

 

“只是……”洛基紧紧地抓住托尼的手指，举起另一只手做了个“等待”的手势。

 

洛基放下手，再次撕扯着喉咙发出呻吟。

 

“我现在能说点什么吗？”

 

“不行。”

 

“太糟糕了。看到你这个样子——甚至……只能这样……这……我……”

 

“不！闭 _嘴_ 。”

 

“天啊，你真难搞。”

 

“以及这个，”洛基气喘吁吁地说，“是你做过最精确的观察。”他吸气。“你这傻瓜。”

 

***

 

23分钟过去，洛基把他们的孩子送到托尼·斯塔克的怀抱里。

 

(好吧，主要由一只手，因为被洛基握着的那只手被捏成了一只疼痛的爪子。)

 

洛基看了看托尼的脸才看向新生儿。大部分是因为疲劳——然后还有一点不安——他等着托尼擦拭婴儿的胸部、后背、头部，在这之后把婴儿拉到他身上紧紧地贴着，以求安慰和镇定，他随着新生儿的哭声平静下来。

 

托尼呼了一口气，温柔地对着孩子微笑。"健康。漂亮……又一个……又一个男孩。嗯。"他笑着，笑得越来越灿烂。"你得想想或许其它任何人都不相信我们会照顾好一个女孩。"

 

洛基试图起身，想看看他的新儿子。但他还是问:"失望吗?"

 

 

托尼摇摇头，嗅着婴儿柔软的鬓角，闻他的气味。“没有。当然不。我们造的好孩子。他很完美就像弗雷一样。而且我当然不会相信在这个是世界上 _你_ 能照顾好一个女儿。你会杀了第一个对她感兴趣的初中生。"然后他笑了起来。"该死，我相信你会在幼儿园就开始做这样的事情。"

 

洛基哼了一声，“你真的认为我不会为我们的儿子做同样的事吗？”

 

“哈——是的。我明白了。”最后，托尼把孩子交给了他的母—— _父亲_ ，确保襁褓的边角被塞进了洛基的怀抱里。然后他再次跪坐，考虑着这一对儿子。“所以……弗雷有一个弟弟。”

 

洛基把婴儿压在胸前，叹了口气，头靠在石墙上。"是的。"

 

托尼小心地说这话。“你觉得事情会发展成什么样？”他转移注意，至少表面是这样，收集剩余的毛毯抵御寒冷的空气。

 

托尼把眼睛从他身上移开，使洛基放松下来。“我不……确定。我不知道他们到底应该扮演什么角色。他们该成为什么……对于——”

 

托尼同情地打断他：“好吧。”他把手伸过去，在婴儿的头顶上揉揉，毛茸茸的，接近黑色的头发。一只小胳膊在襁褓里反射性地抽动一下。“我自己不擅长家庭关系，真的。”他想了一会儿，歪着头，看着洛基和孩子。“但你知道谁可能会帮助我们吧？”

 

作为回应洛基打量着他，然后翻了个白眼。他厌恶地说：“我不知道你为什么对自己的聪明感到自豪——”

 

“是的，这就是我要说的：你的兄弟，托尔！”他很快接话，勉强控制自己的笑容，向洛基摇了摇食指。“他将 _非常善于_ 帮助我们弄清楚，兄弟之间应该是什么关系。他很乐意被邀请。”他的语气变得逗趣，还有点甜蜜，“……好主意，洛基，好主意。”

 

洛基弯腰，悄悄地对这个正在睡觉的孩子低声说：“至少，我们之间有一个能想出主意的。”

 

“啊，宝贝——谢谢你。”托尼站起来，最后，迈着腿大大咧咧地紧挨着洛基和墙壁之间。他们肩并肩，一起看着新出生的婴儿。

 

洛基举起手，轻轻地摸了摸婴儿的鼻子，一边摸着一边不由自主地皱起眉头。“那名字怎么办？”

 

托尼——仅这一次——沉默了。

 

洛基扬起一边眉毛。“这……没事的，托尼。我们讨论过的。弗雷这个名字是根据我妈妈取的，这个孩子就根据你的。”

 

另一个人叹了口气。“叫‘玛丽亚'会更简单一些。"

 

洛基笑了笑，反过来开他玩笑：“你想叫他玛丽亚吗？我不认为中庭人有那么反传统。”

【* Maria是女孩的名字】

 

“好吧......苏，很显然，”他自我反驳道，但也并没有很热衷于这个答案。他把毯子紧紧地套在身上。过了一会儿，又说：“那么，科林——根据我母亲的中间名。”

 

“科林。是的。意思是‘胜利者’。一个儿子来自矛盾，一个来自胜利。”

 

洞穴一时陷入沉寂。托尼可能休息了，只有一会儿，靠着洛基，而且，尽管还保持着似是而非的否认，但洛基可能已经允许了他这举动。

 

最后，洛基出声：“我们需要——”

 

托尼从他自己的思绪中摆脱出来。“好！是的……我们该回去。”他皱起鼻子，有点顽皮。“美国队长现在不可能避免一场五级尿布灾难。他可能再也不会和我们说话了。而现在真正的保姆付出了他妈的一个胳膊和一条腿。我们承受不起失去这位免费队长。”

 

“什么—— _你的_ 英雄被冒犯了？难道这不是他拯救世界远离邪恶的责任吗？或者共产主义——我忘了是哪种了。"

 

托尼耸了耸肩。“随便一个。两者皆有。”

 

“那好吧。现在，我们回去吧。”然而，在托尼还没得及站起来，洛基碰了碰他的胳膊，使对方停下动作。“那……再等一会儿再走。"

 

“好吧。是的。再等一分钟。一小会儿。还有，嗯，洛基？”

 

洛基坚持再等一会儿，听从。“ _还有事_ ？”

 

“郑重声明：我不会对锁定你的定位道歉的。”

 

“你当然不会，”他说，然后加上，“傻瓜”，声音里带着疲惫。


End file.
